Heart Attack
by Vocaloid-Type-Ren
Summary: SeHun membeli seonggok 'barang' tidak berguna di black market. Namanya LuHan, seorang pemuda misterius yang menarik Oh SeHun. Seorang psikiater bernama Kim JongIn telah mendiagnosa kalau LuHan mengidap autisme. A HunHan Fiction. Chapter 1 : Awal Mula. Wanna RnR?


"**Aku membelinya… di **_**black market**_**. Dia bernama LuHan."**

Dia.

Pemuda yang tidak pernah tersenyum padaku itu bernama LuHan. Hanya itu yang kutahu dari orang yang menjualnya padaku. LuHan, dia menarik perhatianku saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di _black market_, tepatnya di tempat pelelangan barang antik dan _**manusia**_. Saat itu, aku yang merupakan pengunjung tetap tempat itu—_apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku adalah seorang pengoleksi barang antik?_—merasa tertarik dengan salah satu 'barang' yang akan dilelang setelah acara pelelangan barang antik selesai, ya, pelelangan manusia.

Awalnya, aku ingin segera pulang seperti biasanya dari tempat itu ketika barang antik yang kuinginkan sudah berada dalam genggaman tanganku, tapi—

Pemuda itu menahanku dengan tatapan matanya. Pemuda bernama LuHan itu menatapku sejak saat pertama kali tirai merah itu dibuka di hadapan para pembeli yang langsung terpaku saat melihat wajah tampannya. LuHan menatapku. Dia hanya menatapku tanpa kata… dan saat itu—detik itu juga aku memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dan berjuang mati-matian menawar '_harganya'_.

Aku tahu aku bodoh. Jangan menertawakanku karena dengan gilanya aku mengeluarkan uangku hanya untuk membeli dia. Bahkan—aku tidak pernah menyesal walau sudah setengah tahun dia tinggal bersamaku namun dia tidak bicara padaku sekalipun, bahkan tersenyumpun tidak. Dia hanya diam. Diam. Diam dan terus diam. Terkadang aku mengiranya bisu dan sempat ingin membawanya menemui dokter. Tapi belum sempat aku mengajaknya, LuHan buru-buru menjauh dariku. Ia selalu menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka—selalu menatapku dengan pandangan takut. Karena sikapnya yang seperti itu, aku mulai berpikir untuk menyewa seorang psikiater untuknya dan—

Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa. Aku akhirnya tahu alasannya.

Dia.

Pemuda yang tidak pernah bicara dan tersenyum padaku itu telah didiagnosa mengidap _autisme_—dan trauma pribadi yang ia alami dulu membuatnya tidak bisa bicara.

Ah, gila! Aku… sepertinya sudah gila.

Ya.

Benar-benar gila dan sudah tidak waras—ah, bukannya itu sama saja? Aku, Oh SeHun, seorang pemilik _Castle Company _yang kata orang-orang mempunyai sifat dingin, cuek dan berbagai sifat buruk lainnya seharusnya merasa tertipu dan marah saat tahu bahwa _**"Barang yang Aku Beli Ternyata Cacat", **_tapi nyatanya—aku malah bersimpati.

Aku bersimpati padanya. Aku terlalu bersimpati pada pemuda itu hingga pada tahap yang keterlaluan.

Ya. Simpati yang berlebihan, perhatian yang berlebihan, pengertian yang berlebihan—semua yang berlebihan itu tidak baik. Aku akhirnya mengerti arti dari kalimat itu. Nyatanya, sekarang ini bukan hanya sekedar simpati lagi, aku telah "_jatuh_" sepenuhnya untuk pemuda itu. Aku ingin lebih. Aku tidak hanya ingin dia tersenyum untukku. Aku tidak hanya ingin dia bicara padaku.

_**Aku ingin dia melihatku sebagai aku.**_

Bukan sebagai _**"siapapun itu"**_ yang pernah membuatnya trauma, bukan sebagai orang baik yang mau membelinya, bukan sebagai majikan yang mau memeliharanya di mansion mewahku. Aku sudah mencoba terlalu keras untuk membuatnya menatapku.

Aku sudah mencoba, mencoba, mencoba dan terus mencoba selama setengah tahun ini… tapi dia—

—Tidak pernah melihat aku yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. LuHan terus menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong, tatapan yang kerap kali membuat sesuatu yang ada di dalam dada kiriku berdenyut sakit.

Kau tahu rasanya peduli pada orang yang tidak peduli padamu? Kau tahu rasanya mencintai orang yang tidak pernah melihatmu? Akan kuberi tahu rasanya. Rasa sakit itu sama seperti kau sedang memeluk pohon kaktus, semakin erat kau memeluknya maka akan semakin dalam kau terluka.

_**Ya, LuHan adalah sang pohon kaktus sedangkan aku adalah orang yang kesakitan saat mencoba memeluknya.**_

**Heart Attack**

**Main Pair : HunHan**

**Warn : Au setting, typo(s), No editing, NC and others**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO Fans**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**(4580 words)**

**Chapter 1 : Awal Mula **

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan. At 4.00 PM. **_

_**Di sebuah rumah… **_

SeHun, pemuda berkulit putih hampir pucat itu membawa sebuah baju beserta celananya yang ia lipat rapi di tangannya, baju ganti untuk LuHan. Tatapan matanya segera menatap lurus pada pintu di depannya. Di dalam sana, seseorang bernama LuHan pasti sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan yang gelap. SeHun tahu itu—ah, tidak. Ia selalu tahu kebiasaan LuHan yang tidak pernah membiarkan ruangannya disinari oleh cahaya lampu ataupun matahari. Entah apa maksudnya—SeHun tidak ambil peduli. SeHun hanya ingin LuHan merasa nyaman tinggal di rumahnya ini.

SeHun segera mengangkat tangannya, bersiap mengetuk pintu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Hening. Jawaban pasti urung keluar dari dalam ruangan. SeHun menghela napasnya lelah—ia tahu pasti begini. LuHan selalu mengacuhkannya. LuHan tidak pernah menganggap SeHun ada walau nyatanya SeHun selalu tepat berdiri di depannya.

"LuHan, aku masuk."

SeHun memilih masuk tanpa menanti ijin dari sang pemilik kamar.

Gelap. Tidak ada cahaya secuilpun yang masuk ke ruangan itu. SeHun melebarkan kornea matanya, berusaha beradaptasi pada kegelapan kamar serta berkonsentrasi akan keberadaan LuHan. Pemuda itu… ada di 'pojok' yang mana? Pojok sebelah lemari atau pojok di dekat meja nakas?

Oke, SeHun menyerah. Ia perlu penerangan untuk tahu di mana posisi LuHan berada. SeHun segera meraba sakelar lampu yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, hingga kemudian—

Cklek!

Lampu menyala. SeHun bisa melihat LuHan duduk meringkuk di pojok ruangan di sebelah meja nakas—pemuda itu jelas sekali telah tertidur nyenyak. SeHun tersenyum sendu, langkah kakinya membawanya berjalan mendekati LuHan. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di depan LuHan, mengamati wajah itu tanpa berani menyentuhnya.

_'**Aku… ingin lebih mengenalmu.'**_

Menit terbunuh. Keheningan yang mencekam mulai melingkupi mereka—_hanya SeHun sepertinya_. Sehun bahkan mungkin sudah lupa tentang jadwal rapat yang telah sekretarisnya susun untuk ia hadiri beberapa menit lagi—nyatanya, pemuda yang tidak pernah bicara dan tersenyum padanya itu menghipnotis SeHun untuk tinggal lebih lama di sana.

"Jangan mengasihaniku."

Deg

Jantung SeHun serasa meloncat saat samar telinganya mendengar LuHan berbicara untuk yang pertama kali. Ia menatap LuHan heran—mulai berpikir bahwa telinganya sudah mengalami gangguan karena ia tidak rutin menjalani pemeriksaan telinga di dokter THT langganannya.

"Kau… bicara padaku?" SeHun bertanya pada akhirnya. Ia melihat LuHan masih menutup matanya rapat.

Sepasang netra berwarna kelam itu terbuka,setelahnya, ia menatap SeHun dengan pandangan dingin.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu—Oh-Se-Hun."

Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa diagnosa Psikiater yang disewa SeHun salah? Apa? Apanya yang salah? Dokter Kim—Psikiater yang SeHun sewa jelas-jelas sudah menyatakan bahwa LuHan menderita penyakit autisme dan dirinya tidaklah bisa bicara karena trauma yang ia alami dulu. Ya, dulu.

Tapi… LuHan bicara. Setelah setengah tahun LuHan akhirnya bicara padanya. SeHun bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat itu.

"Kau bicara?"

"—biarkan aku pergi dari rumah busukmu ini." LuHan memotong perkataan SeHun. Ia menatap SeHun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? LuHan bisa bicara, dan kalimat pertama yang ia katakan malah "Jangan mengasihaniku?"

**Black Lavender**

SeHun terdiam sebentar. Ia melayangkan tatapan datarnya pada LuHan.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

Suara SeHun melemah setelahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada LuHan? Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu? Apa LuHan tidak menyukai SeHun? Tidak, maksud SeHun, apa LuHan membencinya? Tapi kenapa? SeHun tidak mencoba berbuat jahat pada LuHan. SeHun mencoba menolong pemuda itu.

SeHun melihat LuHan menaikkan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum miring. Setelahnya, tangan LuHan terangkat, menekan tengkuk SeHun ke arahnya.

"Kenapa heh? Apa aku harus mengatakannya?" LuHan berbisik di telinga SeHun. "Ah…," LuHan menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti. "Aku tahu kenapa kau membeliku. Kau ingin menjadikanku boneka seksmu heh?" SeHun bisa mendengar kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir LuHan.

DEG!

"Orang sepertimu… sama saja dengan mereka, bodoh dan berpikiran sempit. '_**Mereka'**_ memperlakukan sesamanya seperti binatang dan hanya akan bersikap manis bila ada maunya. Cih! Munafik." LuHan menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin, dengusan jengah menjadi akhir dari kalimatnya.

"Sikapmu yang sok baik itu membuatku muak… Oh-Se-Hun. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, kau sama saja dengan mereka, para binatang dibalik topeng manusia, heheh."

SeHun terdiam. Ia membiarkan LuHan mengeluarkan semuanya saat itu juga. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa selama ini LuHan berpikiran seperti itu tentangnya. Ia tidak tahu—Oh SeHun tidak pernah tahu. SeHun segera menghela napasnya lelah, setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini.

"Kau ingin pergi?" SeHun akhirnya bertanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Kau boleh datang dan pergi sesuka hatimu. Aku tidak akan menahanmu untuk tetap tinggal."

LuHan terpaku. Ia segera menatap SeHun dengan tatapan datar. _Well, well,_ di jaman sekarang, masih saja ada orang yang seperti SeHun. _So incredible!_ LuHan membatin sarkatis.

Lagipula—

Kenapa? Kenapa 'orang baru' ini begitu peduli padanya? Heh… peduli? LuHan bahkan sudah tidak mengerti arti dari rasa kepedulian. Yang ada di hati dan otaknya sekarang hanyalah rasa benci, benci dan benci. Lagipula, apa tadi? Datang dan pergi? Sekali LuHan pergi dari rumah sialan ini, ia bersumpah tidak pernah akan kembali lagi ke mari selamanya. Hah!

LuHan terkekeh. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang menahan tengkuk SeHun.

"Aaa—trik huh?" LuHan membuka mulutnya, berucap diiringi senyum arogan yang muncul menghiasi bibir itu.

Trik? SeHun menaikkan alis kanannya bingung. Sekarang apalagi?

"Kau berusaha bersikap baik lalu menusukku dari belakang 'kan? Maaf, trik kunomu itu sudah tidak mempan padaku. Kau mau tubuhku, ya 'kan? Bukannya itu tujuanmu ketika membeliku? Kau memang—"

_Kiss_

Perkataan LuHan terpotong ketika SeHun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir LuHan, namun secepat kilat langsung melepaskannya. Pemuda berkulit putih hampir pucat itu tersenyum sebelum kemudian mengacak rambut LuHan gemas.

"Apa berpikiran _negative_ memang sudah menjadi hobimu? Baiklah… kalau begitu aku akan mencoba terbiasa," katanya. SeHun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, sebelum keluar dari ruangan, SeHun menaruh pakaian ganti di atas ranjang LuHan.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk pergi. Kau boleh datang dan pergi sesukamu."

SeHun keluar dari kamar LuHan. Ia membiarkan pintu kamar LuHan terbuka untuk membuktikan perkataannya bahwa LuHan bisa berlaku sesukanya di rumah itu.

LuHan hanya tersenyum miring—senyum meremehkan. Hatinya tidak tersentuh sedikitpun melihat tingkah sok baik SeHun. Ia tahu, pemuda itu pasti punya niat lain kepadanya. Lagipula, untuk apa membayar mahal-mahal hanya untuk memelihara seorang budak yang tidak berguna? SeHun bahkan tidak pernah memaksa LuHan untuk melakukan seks dengannya. SeHun tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa pada LuHan. Pemuda itu hanya mencoba 'cari muka' dengan bertingkah sok baik di depan LuHan. Dan tingkah sok baik SeHun yang seperti itu kerap kali membuat LuHan muak dan ingin muntah.

**Black Lavender**

**At Oh Mansion, 7.00 PM.**

SRET!

LuHan segera mengerjabkan matanya saat merasakan cahaya matahari yang sudah setengah tahun ini tidak pernah mengenai kulitnya secara langsung mulai memasuki kornea matanya. LuHan sontak langsung terbangun dan tentu saja langsung menatap orang yang lancang membuka gorden kamarnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hei! Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu, LuHan?" SeHun tersenyum lembut padanya.

Cih! Lagi-lagi senyuman memuakkan itu. LuHan segera berdecih, sudut bibirnya naik, tersenyum mencemooh.

SeHun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang LuHan, ia bermaksud menaruh sarapan LuHan di meja nakas yang berada tepat di samping ranjang.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Lima menit berlau. Masih tidak ada jawaban. SeHun menoleh pada LuHan setelah ia menaruh sarapan pemuda itu di atas meja nakas. Ah—SeHun memang tidak pernah membiarkan para maid-nya untuk mengambil alih tugas ini. Ia selalu 'merawat' LuHan sendirian.

"Kulitmu sangat pucat. Kau perlu lebih sering keluar, LuHan."

SeHun duduk di tepi ranjang LuHan. LuHan masih diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Kenapa kau membeliku?" LuHan bertanya setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam.

SeHun segera terdiam. Ah—kenapa ya? Jawaban apa yang cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaan LuHan? SeHun terkekeh kecil, ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari tangan sebelum kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah LuHan, berbaring tepat di samping pemuda itu.

"Karena apa ya? Aku juga belum tahu alasannya, sampai sekarang."

LuHan berdecih. Ia tertawa meremehkan.

"Bukan. Bukan. Seharusnya kau menjawab _**'Karena aku tertarik dengan tubuhmu, LuHan'**_, nah itu adalah jawaban yang benar."

SeHun hanya tersenyum. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah LuHan.

"Kau berharap aku menjawab seperti itu? Atau sekarang hobi berpikiran negatifmu sedang kambuh?" SeHun bertanya tidak nyambung. Luhan segera memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ini—"

Sret!

Deg. Jantung LuHan serasa ingin keluar dari tulang rusuknya saat merasakan SeHun segera mengambil tempat tepat di atasnya, menindih dirinya. Sedetik kemudian, SeHun menempelkan bibirnya lagi pada bibir pucat LuHan, matanya menatap LuHan dingin.

"Aku benar-benar marah saat kau berpikiran seperti itu tentangku." SeHun berucap. Ia memejamkan matanya, mulai melumat lembut bibir LuHan.

Jijik.

LuHan segera mendorong SeHun dari tubuhnya, membuat pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu terjungkal dari ranjang dan mendarat dengan tidak elit di atas lantai yang dingin. LuHan tersenyum miring, ia mengusap bibirnya sendiri dengan baju tidurnya kasar. Tidak menyangka si Sialan itu akan berani menciumnya setelah berkata sok baik tadi malam.

SeHun mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai. Ia menatap LuHan dengan wajah _poker face_ andalannya.

"Kalau hanya pikiran negatif yang bisa kau pikirkan atas diriku. Aku dengan senang hati membuat pikiran-pikiran negatifmu itu jadi kenyataan. Kau berpikir aku hanya ingin tubuhmu 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan saja? Kita lakukan apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku!"

SeHun berdiri. Ia kembali naik ke atas ranjang LuHan.

Pemata kecoklatan itu bertemu dengan mata kelam yang menyesatkan. Keduanya terdiam dalam hening untuk mengarungi pikiran masing-masing dalam diam.

SeHun mengusap sisi wajah LuHan, membawa wajah itu ke arahnya.

"Aku… ingin tubuhmu."

Deg

LuHan menatap SeHun dengan pandangan 'sakit'. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa SeHun berbeda. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa SeHun tulus. Tapi nyatanya pemuda itu "sama saja". SeHun sama saja dengan orang-orang brengsek itu. Ha-ah—seharusnya LuHan tahu. Seharusnya LuHan tidak boleh berharap lebih.

"Aku mengerti," LuHan akhirnya menjawab sebelum menarik tengkuk SeHun, mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

Ciuman SeHun terasa menuntut, pemuda berkulit putih hampir pucah itu menekan tengkuk LuHan dalam, mencoba menjadi pendominasi di antara mereka berdua. SeHun menurunkan tangannya, membawa tangannya membuka kemeja tidur yang dipakai oleh LuHan. Ia menyusupkan tangannya ke arah perut LuHan yang rata, membelainya lembut. LuHan menggigit bibirnya erat, sialan! Jangan desahan menjijikkan itu!

Bibir SeHun turun menuju ke sepanjang garis kurva leher LuHan. Kecupan ringan menjadi awal mula kegiatannya, namun perlahan, kecupan itu disertai dengan permainan lidah. Lidah SeHun terjulur membasahi kurva yang ia kecupi awal tadi, lalu ia gigiti pelan setelahnya—terus seperti itu sampai membuat tanda keunguan di sepanjang garis leher LuHan.

SeHun menatap LuHan lagi dan sedikit kaget saat melihat pemuda di bawahnya sedang sibuk menggigiti bibirnya sendiri ketat untuk menahan desahan. Cairan merah perlahan merembes dari sudut bibir LuHan, agaknya pemuda itu menggigiti bibirnya terlalu kencang karena jijik dengan suara desahannya sendiri.

Sret.

SeHun menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Senyuman tanpa arti tersuguh di bibirnya.

Sebenarnya kenapa? SeHun sudah melakukan apa yang LuHan inginkan? Tapi LuHan malah seperti itu—menahan desahannya hingga tidak segan melukai dirinya sendiri. Apa LuHan benar-benar jijik pada SeHun hingga sedikitpun tidak mau mengeluarkan suaranya saat dia sedang ingin bercinta dengannya?

Sebenarnya kenapa?

Kenapa?

LuHan seolah sedang menikmati rasa sakitnya sendirian saat SeHun menyentuhnya barusan—rasa sakit LuHan yang tersampaikan pada SeHunlah yang membuat pemuda berkulit putih hampir pucat itu tidak jadi menyentuh LuHan.

Ia bukan pemaksa. Oh SeHun bukanlah pemaksa. Ia tidak akan memaksa LuHan untuk melakukan seks dengannya… sampai kapanpun. Ia tidak akan memaksa LuHan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak pernah diinginkan pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku, LuHan."

Kalimat terakhir SeHun membuat LuHan membuka matanya, cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata pemuda yang masih berekspresi datar itu. SeHun segera meninggalkan LuHan dan segala "rahasia dan sakit" yang pemuda itu pendam sendiri.

**Black Lavender**

LuHan memejamkan matanya erat. Ia meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. Tatapan matanya menatap keluar jendela kaca yang SeHun buka tadi pagi. Ya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah setengah tahun, ia kembali bisa melihat matahari di penjara ini—penjara Oh SeHun untuk LuHan. LuHan kemudian turun dari ranjangnya, lalu berjalan menuju keluar kamar untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Sepi.

LuHan menengok ke sekeliling, tidak ada siapapun di sana. LuHan terus berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang itu—terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah pintu—pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Pintu tersebut menampilkan siluet tubuh SeHun dengan Psikiater Kim—Psikiater yang telah mendiagnosa LuHan mengidap penyakit autisme dan trauma yang membuatnya tidak bisa bicara.

"Dokter Kim, Anda bisa jelaskan semua ini? LuHan bicara padaku malam tadi, dan tidak seperti yang Anda katakana… LuHan bukanlah seorang pengidap autisme terlebih seorang tuna wicara," SeHun mencoba terlihat tenang walau dirinya sendiri sudah begitu ingin mendengarkan penjelasan dokter Kim JongIn, dokter yang ia sewa untuk menjadi dokter LuHan.

JongIn—pemuda yang menjadi psikiater di umurnya yang ke duapuluh lima tahun itu membenarkan letak kacamata ber-frame bening miliknya sebelum menatap ke arah SeHun.

"Mungkin Anda harus tahu Tuan Oh, karakter manusia itu… _sangat unik_," JongIn memulai. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Saya benar-benar mengira dia adalah seorang pengidap autisme. Anda bisa lihat sendiri dari tingkah lakunya yang seolah berada dalam dunianya sendiri. Itu adalah pandangan saya dalam kasus LuHan," ucapnya.

SeHun menaikkan sudut bibirnya tinggi, ia berdecih setelahnya.

"Well, Anda ingin berdalih? Anda jelas-jelas sudah salah dalam mendiagnosa LuHan!" SeHun menaikkan oktafnya.

Sret!

LuHan sedikit kaget karena SeHun berteriak dan secara tidak sengaja malah menyentuh guci besar yang berdiri anggun di sampingnya. Guci itu langsung pecah saat menyentuh lantai dengan tubrukan yang keras.

"Siapa itu?" nada bicara SeHun terdengar tidak enak. LuHan terdiam—ia hanya berdiri di sana layaknya patung.

"Kubilang siapa?" SeHun bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada tinggi.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu memutuskan untuk melihat siapa yang membuat kegaduhan di saat dirinya tengah dilanda pusing yang berlebihan karena memikirkan LuHan. JongIn mengikuti SeHun dari belakang.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka.

SeHun bisa melihat LuHan berdiri di depannya. Pemuda yang ia rawat selama setengah tahun itu tidaklah memakai alas kaki sehingga pecahan guci melukai kakinya. SeHun melebarkan matanya saat melihat darah mulai merembes dari kulit kaki LuHan. Ia segera menjauhkan LuHan dari sekitar pecahan beling tersebut sebelum kemudian berteriak-teriak memanggil pelayan untuk membereskan kekacauan itu.

"Kenapa kau keluar?" SeHun bertanya baik-baik.

LuHan terdiam, tidak menjawab. Tatapan matanya menatap ke arah lain—menatap ke arah JongIn dengan tatapan benci.

"Kakimu terluka Lu, biarkan aku mengobatimu," SeHun menghela napasnya lelah. Ia tahu LuHan tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi dengan bodohnya SeHun masih terus bertanya. Ha-ah—

_'**Aku membencimu… Kim JongIn'**_ batin LuHan menjerit saat melihat JongIn hanya tersenyum menyeringai ke arahnya tanpa sepengetauan SeHun.

**Black Lavender**

SeHun mendudukkan LuHan di atas ranjangnya. Ia segera mengambil peralatan P3K untuk LuHan. SeHun duduk berjongkok di hadapan Luhan, mengobati luka pemuda itu.

"Kenapa begitu ceroboh? Kau jadi terluka 'kan?" SeHun bergumam, ia lalu menghela napasnya lelah.

Hening.

LuHan tidak berucap apapun. Tidak—ia memang tidak tertarik untuk mengatakan apapun untuk sekarang ini.

"Kenapa kau keluar Lu—"

"Aku boleh pergi sesukaku, itu yang kau katakan." LuHan memotong. SeHun kembali menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan permohonannya.

"Aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana kalau kau terus begini, LuHan," SeHun berucap.

LuHan mendengus, senyum melecehkan kembali terurai di wajahnya.

"Bingung? Lalu solusi dari rasa bingungmu itu adalah Kim 'Brengsek' JongIn heh?" LuHan berucap sarkatis.

"LuHan, jaga sedikit omonganmu, Dokter Kim JongIn adalah seorang yang terpelajar, kau tidak berhak mengatainya seperti itu," SeHun berucap dingin. Ia benar-benar tidak suka LuHan bicara seperti itu pada JongIn—dokter pribadinya.

"Tidak berhak? Setelah semua yang ia lakukan padaku selama lima tahun ini aku masih tidak berhak heh? AKU BERTANYA PADAMU OH SEHUN! SETELAH LIMA TAHUN KIM BRENGSEK JONGIN MEMBUAT HIDUPKU BERANTAKAN, KAU MASIH BISA MENYURUHKU TIDAK BERHAK BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PADANYA?" LuHan berteriak.

SeHun terdiam. Tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa Lu? Apa yang dilakukan JongIn padamu? Kau… bukannya belum pernah bertemu dengan JongIn sebelumnya?"

Lagi, SeHun mencoba bertanya.

"Si sialan itu pantas mati atas apa yang pernah di perbuatnya padaku dan KyungSoo," LuHan mengalihkan pandangannya ketika merasakan kristal bening itu mengalir tanpa penjagaan di pipi putih pucatnya.

Sret!

SeHun meraih tubuh SeHun dalam pelukannya.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku tentang apapun. Jangan menanggungnya sendirian—"

LuHan memejamkan matanya erat. Kenapa Oh SeHun selalu ada di saat dirinya sedang ingin sendirian? Kenapa Oh SeHun selalu ada di saat LuHan tengah kesakitan? Apa mungkin takdir? Apa? Takdir? Jangan bercanda—takdir tidak pernah berpihak pada LuHan satu kalipun. Tidak. Pernah.

"JongIn… menyembunyikan adikku, SeHun."

**Black Lavender**

"Aku ingin bercerai!"

Brak!

Pintu itu ditutup kasar. Seorang wanita langsung terjatuh ke lantai ketika mendengar debaman keras dari benda mati itu menyambangi indera pendengarannya. Di saat bersamaan, dua bocah yang masih berumur delapan tahun dan sepuluh tahun terlihat mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Yang lebih tua terlihat memeluk yang lebih muda, mendekapkannya ke dalam dadanya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, KyungSoo—" pemuda yang lebih tua berbisik di telinga adiknya, menenangkan tubuh ringkih yang kini sibuk menahan tangisnya karena teriakan itu.

**_Empat tahun kemudian…_**

"Kita harus menjual rumah ini," wanita paruh baya itu merapatkan mantel yang membungkus tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada dua bocah berumur empat belas tahun dan yang lebih kecil berumur dua belas tahun. Ia berdehem sebentar—membenahi syal merah marun yang ia pakai tanpa mempedulikan dua bocah yang hanya memakai baju seadanya di depannya.

"Tapi, Bu? Kita akan tinggal di mana?" KyungSoo berucap. Bibirnya memucat karena dingin yang menusuk hingga ke dasar tulangnya.

"Aku akan menyewa sebuah apartemen untuk—kita."

Ya.

"**_Kita."_**

**_Dua tahun kemudian…_**

Prang!

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu tidur siangku sialan!" wanita itu berteriak. Pecahan bekas botol bir bekas yang ia lempar berhamburan di lantai.

"Tapi, Ibu—"

Wanita itu mendelik tajam, senyum sinis terlihat di bibirnya. "Ibu? Aku tidak punya anak tidak berguna sepertimu!" katanya. Wanita itu membanting pintu kamarnya—menguncinya dari dalam.

KyungSoo terduduk. Ia memunguti pecahan beling yang berserakan di lantai—khawatir LuHan akan terkena pecahannya saat pulang dari _part time_-nya nanti. Pandangannya tiba-tiba terpaku pada pintu yang dibanting oleh ibunya tadi. Ia mendesah pelan. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi. Kehidupan mereka yang dulunya mewah tiba-tiba bangkrut, ayah menceraikan ibu mereka, ibu mereka berubah, LuHan yang jarang di rumah karena harus menjadi penopang hidup mereka dan… dirinya. KyungSoo yang merasa bahwa dirinya tidaklah berguna.

**_Empat tahun kemudian…_**

Masih segar dalam ingatan LuHan. Waktu itu adalah hari kelulusan KyungSoo dari sekolah menengah atas. LuHan sudah bersiap daritadi pagi untuk merayakan kelulusan adiknya. Ia ingin membangunkan Ibunya untuk ikut merayakan kelulusan KyungSoo.

Kriet!

Pintu kamar ibunya terbuka dengan sendirinya. LuHan mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti. Tanpa komando ia langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa ada perasaan curiga sedikitpun.

Tali itu masih menggantung di udara. Tubuh seorang perempuan berusia senja terlihat menggelantung kaku di antaranya. LuHan bisa melihat adiknya—KyungSoo menatap mayat ibu mereka dengan pandangan dingin. Tidak ada tangis di wajah itu. Tidak ada rasa bersalah. Tidak ada apa-apa yang terlihat kecuali—_kosong_.

LuHan terlalu shock untuk sadar bahwa adiknya juga ada di sana.

"I-ibu?" LuHan memeluk kaki sang Ibu yang telah menjadi mayat.

KyungSoo menatap Hyung-nya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hyung… akhirnya wanita sialan itu mati." Gumamnya. "—kenapa kau sedih Hyung? Harusnya kau bahagia 'kan?"

**_Dua tahun kemudian…_**

LuHan tahu ada yang 'salah' dengan KyungSoo. KyungSoo jadi jarang bicara sekarang. Ia seolah hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. KyungSoopun menolak untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Ia hanya terdiam di kamarnya yang gelap sambil terus menyenandungkan lagu-lagu lullaby yang pernah di nyanyikan ibu mereka dulu saat LuHan dan KyungSoo masih kecil. LuHan tidak tahu kenapa KyungSoo seperti itu—karena khawatir, LuHan membawa KyungSoo kepada seorang psikiater muda. Dia adalah Kim JongIn.

"—dia mengalami trauma. Tekanan hidup dan hal-hal yang pernah dilihatnyalah yang membuatnya menjadi stress seperti ini," katanya waktu itu.

"Anda sebaiknya membawa pasien KyungSoo ke rumah sakit jiwa, LuHan-ssi." LuHan menatap wajah dokter Kim dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa maksud Anda? Adik saya bukanlah seorang yang kejiwaannya bermasalah. Ia hanya sedang mengalami stress—"

"Bagaimana Anda bisa menjamin? Suatu saat saudara KyungSoo bisa saja melakukan tindakan anarkis. Dan stress? Anda yakin dalam jangka dua tahun tidak bisa mengobati 'stress' yang diderita oleh adik Anda?" tanyanya. Ia lalu menopangkan dagunya pada dua tangan yang sudah ia tautkan sedemikian rupa.

LuHan terlihat berpikir.

"Aku… aku tidak punya biaya untuk mengobati KyungSoo—" LuHan menunduk—merasa bersalah.

Kim JongIn menyeringai.

"Aku menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobatinya, bagaimana menurut Anda?"

LuHan mendongak, ia menatap JongIn yang sedang tersenyum 'tulus' ke arahnya. Sedetik kemudian jabat tangan itu terkait di antara mereka berdua.

**_Satu tahun kemudian…_**

LuHan tidak yakin apa yang terjadi. Kondisi KyungSoo tidak semakin membaik di mata LuHan. KyungSoo menunjukkan pembangkangan dan beberapa tingkah aneh. Ia sering melukai dirinya sendiri. Matanya sering bergerak tidak beraturan seolah sedang diancam oleh seseorang. Dan satu hal yang tidak bisa LuHan percaya—KyungSoo, adiknya… dia hampir saja membunuh LuHan hari ini.

Sret!

LuHan merampas pisau dapur yang di pegang KyungSoo, melemparnya. Ia raih tubuh KyungSoo—memeluknya erat. Mata LuHan tiba-tiba merasa panas. Sebenarnya kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adiknya?

"Hyung anak yang berguna bagi Ibu. Aku adalah sampah—"

"Hyung anak yang berguna bagi Ibu. Aku adalah sampah—"

"Aku… sampah."

"Aku—"

LuHan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh KyungSoo yang sibuk memukul-mukul dirinya dengan tangannya yang kebas.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada KyungSoo?

**_Dua tahun kemudian…_**

KyungSoo menghilang. Dokter bernama Kim JongInpun menghilang. LuHan hampir gila mencari dua orang itu. Terlebih—ada orang-orang mencurigakan yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Katanya orang-orang itu sedang mencari dirinya. LuHan pergi dari rumah. Ia tidak kembali lagi ke rumah itu selama beberapa hari ini. Iapun terus memantau rumah Kim JongIn selama beberapa hari ini—niatnya hanya satu; ia ingin menanyakan di mana keberadaan KyungSoo pada psikiater muda itu.

Seminggu sudah LuHan mengintai rumah itu—tapi nihil, tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun bahwa JongIn akan pulang ke rumahnya. LuHan menunggu dan terus menunggu—tiga jam kemudian, ia melihat mobil hitam JongIn masuk ke dalam rumah. LuHan langsung menghalangi mobil itu.

"Dokter Kim!" LuHan berteriak. Dadanya sesak tidak jelas karena harapan membuncah di dadanya. Ia berharap KyungSoo tidaklah menghilang. Ia harap KyungSoo adiknya sedang bersama Kim JongIn sekarang.

JongIn membuka kaca mobilnya. Dalam mobil, JongIn terlihat 'mengirim pesan' pada seseorang.

"Anda—siapa ya?" JongIn tersenyum tipis, pura-pura tidak mengenali LuHan.

"Apa maksudmu, Dokter Kim? Ini aku, LuHan—"

JongIn terkekeh.

LuHan bisa melihat seseorang duduk di samping JongIn di dalam mobil itu. LuHan mendekat—bola matanya seketika membulat melihat KyungSoo duduk santai di dalam sana.

"KyungSoo! Kau ke mana saja? Hyung mencarimu—Hyung—"

"D.O **_(read : Dio), _**kau kenal orang itu?" JongIn bertanya pada orang yang duduk di sampingnya. KyungSoo menatap LuHan dengan pandangan dingin. Sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya—" jawabnya.

LuHan mencelos mendengar jawaban adiknya. Ia menatap JongIn dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau dengan err—LuHan-ssi? Namanya bukan KyungSoo, tapi Dio. Kami tidak pernah bertemu dengan Anda sebelumnya. Tolong jangan ganggu kehidupan kami lagi—selamat tinggal," kaca mobil itu ditutup. Seringai itu terlampir di bibir JongIn.

LuHan tidak mengerti kenapa dokter Kim melakukan semua hal ini padanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Oleh karena itulah LuHan menggedor-gedor kaca mobil JongIn, berharap pemuda itu memberikannya penjelasan tentang semua ini. Namun—orang-orang itu menghentikannya. LuHan ingat bahwa saat itu ada beberapa orang yang memeganginya lalu—membiusnya.

**_Tiga tahun kemudian…_**

"Adikmu menjualmu pada kami, LuHan—"

Itu tidak mungkin.

"Dia ingin kau lenyap—"

KyungSoo tidak mungkin seperti itu.

"Kami bukanlah orang yang jahat—tapi kami juga bukanlah orang yang baik—"

Tcih!

"Karena itulah kami tidak membunuhmu atas perintah '**_dia'_**. Kami lebih suka menjual nyawamu yang tidak berharga itu—"

LuHan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tatapan KyungSoo waktu itu—kenapa LuHan bisa lupa? Itu tatapan KyungSoo saat Ibu mereka bunuh diri. Itu tatapan putus asanya. Kenapa LuHan bisa lupa? LuHan menggigit bibirnya lebih kencang—tidak peduli jika anyir darah mulai merembes di sela-sela bibirnya ketika rasa sakit, benci dan rasa tidak percaya itu membaur di dalam hatinya—bergejolak di dalam lambungnya. Membuat dirinya mual akan hidup ini, membuat dirinya mual akan—semuanya. Mual pada makhluk munafik bermuka dua seperti Kim JongIn yang kini mengambil adiknya dari dirinya.

**_Malam itu… _**

Kami—ah, tidak. Tidak ada yang namanya 'kami'. Hanya ada 'aku sekarang'. LuHan duduk diam dalam kandang besi yang mengurungnya. Mulut-mulut kotor di sana sibuk menawar harga sedari tadi—LuHan lagi-lagi diam. Ia hanya bisa berdecih di dalam hati. Ia menutup matanya erat—kepedihan itu belum kunjung hilang di dalam hatinya. Sebentar lagi gilirannya. Tirai sialan yang membatasinya dengan para pembeli brengsek itu sebentar lagi akan terbuka.

Sret!

Tirai terbuka, beberapa orang berbadan besar membawa kerangkeng LuHan, mengangkatnya hingga ke tengah panggung. LuHan hanya menatap lurus dan datar—lalu tatapannya bersibobrok dengan orang itu. Orang yang LuHan kira akan segera pergi dari sana. Namun, tiba-tiba orang itu kembali duduk dan menawar harga LuHan mati-matian.

—dan LuHan tahu siapa nama orang itu. Dia adalah Oh SeHun.

**To Be Continue**

Mencoba menulis official pair lagi walau yeah—kau tahu? Ini gagal.


End file.
